


of strawberry shortcakes and tsukishima kei

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gaje, M/M, Romance, buang aja saya, fluff (maybe), semi-plotless
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di suatu siang, Kei dikejutkan oleh Tobio yang membawa sekotak shortcake untuknya. / (aslinya) buat kagetsuki day 9/11</p>
            </blockquote>





	of strawberry shortcakes and tsukishima kei

**Author's Note:**

> halo kembali lagi dengan saya yahahaha /heh  
> ini pseud saya yang baru yang dikhususkan buat tsukke tercinta <3 /nakwoy  
> aslinya ini buat kagetsuki day, tapi berhubung saya telat dua hari (karena ketiduran) ... hahaha /ketawa pahit /salah
> 
> gak ada warningnya sih, cuma ini gaje dan plotless, jadi ya proceed with caution /bukan /nakstop
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Di jam istirahat kedua, Tsukishima Kei dikejutkan oleh sang raja—Kageyama Tobio yang (mendapat bisikan dari para cewek tentang betapa menyeramkan sekaligus tampannya ia) mencarinya dan Tadashi yang menerima Tobio di kelas itu kembali memberi informasi padanya tentang ia yang mencarinya dengan  wajah yang memucat nyaris seperti orang mati dan mulut yang menganga sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

Kei menerimanya dan adu tatapan tajam sejenak dimulai—entah di antara tatapan mengintimidasi penuh sarkasme (yang berkata pada orang yang tatapan biasanya sudah cukup mengintimidasi, ‘kau takkan bisa mengintimidasiku, bung’) dan tatapan mengintimidasi lain yang melawannya dengan tak kalah mengerikan, dan aura-aura gelap yang menyebar di kelas itu sedikit demi sedikit membuat para cewek mengerut ketakutan dan cowok yang merasa bulu kuduk masing-masing merinding seketika.

“Ada apa kau mencariku, _Raja_?” Ia menyeringai menang ketika otot itu sekilas berkedut benci, dan ia menyantaikan tensinya dengan bersandar pada tembok dan melipat dua tangannya di depan dada, dan reaksi yang tidak terlalu disangkanya malah terjadi—hei, melihat Tobio emosi adalah salah satu kesenangannya dan itu akan membuat _mood_ nya akan dua kali lipat lebih baik.

Ia melihat Tobio menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembukannya pelan, dan Kei baru tahu ternyata sang Raja dapat mengontrol emosinya (mungkin itu adalah sebuah pemandangan super langka, pantas saja Tadashi tampak seperti mayat ketika mengabarinya—padahal dia bisa langsung melihat Tobio, toh, ia ada di tempat duduk paling belakang di dekat jendela).

“Nih.” Tobio berkata dengan sedikit banyak gerutuan yang muncul—ia tidak ingin mendengarnya, memberikan kotak berukuran cukup besar yang ia padanya, dan ia dengan intensitas kekagetan yang bertambah menerimanya.

Itu satu loyang _shortcake_ stroberi kesukaannya.

Ukurannya cukup besar pula. Aneh sekali Tobio membawanya tanpa terlihat mencurigakan dan membuat ingin tahu orang lewat.

Dan ya ampun, lihat stroberi merah dan besar yang dipotong-potong manis itu. Pasti rasanya seperti yang ia bayangkan.

Inginnya, ia langsung meloncat dan memakan kue yang memanggil-mangggilnya itu sekarang juga—tetapi ia harus menjaga ekspresinya dan itu juga tak terlalu sulit untuknya, mengingat ia juga terbiasa mengatur ekspresinya dan kenapa tatapan mata yang buruk itu mengekspresikan dua kata: ‘aku menang!’ itu?

Kei menghela nafas panjang. “Yakin ini buat aku? Aku ini hanya rakyat jelata, lho.” Ia munafik. Ia sok tidak ingin padahal dirinya yakin akan merusakkan sisa harinya jika ia tidak mendapatkan _shortcake_ itu—dan ngomong-ngomong, darimana Tobio tahu bahwa ini kesukaannya, atau bahkan, _kenapa_ Tobio memberikan kue itu pada _nya_?

“Setengahnya.” Bahkan Tobio tidak bereaksi tentang ia yang mengejeknya secara langsung? Dunia pasti sudah gila. Tetapi yang paling penting adalah, apa maksudnya dengan setengah?

“Ap—“

“Denganku. Di atap sekolah.” Tobio berbalik dan mulai berjalan, seolah tak ingin ada yang membantahnya, termasuk Kei yang mengikutinya dengan tatapan datar yang memiliki sinar kebingungan di sana (dan ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk memedulikan Tobio yang memotong kata-katanya),

_Kageyama mau apa, sih?_

“Tolong katakan,” Kei berkata, memecah keheningan setelah lima menit duduk bersandar dengan kaki lurus di jaring-jaring yang menahan mereka agar tidak terjatuh, dan sekotak kue stroberi yang tergeletak di sana, “Sampai kapan Yang Mulia akan membiarkan hamba terduduk kelaparan?”

Tobio mendecih, membuka kotak kue yang paling tidak masih sembilan puluh persen bagus—bagaimana dia membawanya?

Tampilan kue itu cukup (—lebih cocok jika dibilang sangat) menggoda, dua tumpuk kue yang tak terlalu tebal dan diisi oleh campuran krim kocok dan potongan stroberi yang terasa menyenangkan jika meleleh di mulut, ditambah dengan sirup berwarna merah yang _sumpah, Kei ingin memakannya sekarang juga._

Kageyama Tobio menarik loyangnya dengan hati-hati—namun untuk apa, karena pada dasarnya itu hanyalah dua tumpuk kue yang diisi dengan krim dan stroberi, dan memotongnya dengan sebilah pisau yang tumpul namun tajam untuk kue—dan menaruhnya di piring kecil lain dan dari mana Tobio mendapatkan semua itu saat ini adalah _jam makan siang_ di _sekolah_?

Shortcake-chan, _datanglah pada papa._

Kei menerima potongan pertama kue itu dengan tatapan bingung, Kageyama Tobio memotongkannya kue? Kageyama Tobio yang _itu_? Nanti, ia rasa ia harus mencubit dirinya sendiri agar ia yakin bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

“Hmph.” Kei tertawa, ia harap tawanya cukup terdengar sinis di telinga Tobio, “Raja, apakah tidak apa-apa jika kau melayaniku? Aku hanya seorang rakyat jelata.”

Tobio menatapnya malas, “Diam dan makan saja.”

Agak sedikit kesal karena ia tak bisa memanas-manasi sang Raja, ia mencoba mengontrol kekesalannya dengan menarik nafasnya sejenak, kemudian ia menerimanya dengan hati yang tak terlalu lapang, namun ia memakannya, ngomong-ngomong.

Dari ekor matanya, ia lihat Tobio mengambil satu potong kecil untuknya sendiri—ia baru sadar bahwa potongan yang diberikan Tobio untuknya itu cukup besar, pas dengan seleranya.

_Ia tahu dari mana sih?_

Ia memotongnya untuk memakannya, dan rasanya—

—seperti di surga.

Tidak, maksudnya, di mana Tobio mendapatkannya?

Tatapan Tobio terlihat lebih buruk, dan beberapa jenak kemudian pun mereka masih makan dengan kesunyian, Kei dengan _headphone_ nya yang terus membunyikan musik dengan pelan, dan Tobio dengan lamunannya. “Oi, Tsukishima.” — _sialan_. Ia dapat mendengar umpatan yang disembunyikan bibirnya.

“Apa.”

“B—b, bagaimanarasanyahahsialan.” Kei tak terlalu paham apa yang dikatakannya, namun dia tidak bodoh untuk mengerti bahwa Tobio bertanya, _segitu sulitnyakah untuk bertanya?_

Ia mendesah. “Ya, ya, tidak buruk untuk sang Raja.”

Dan saat hendak mengambil satu potong lagi, ia dipenuhi oleh kesadaran akan _ia_ yang telah menghabiskan tiga per empat bagiannya.

Ia bisa merasakan Tobio tertawa geli dan mengejeknya.

 _Sial_.

“Makan saja. Aku nggak terlalu suka manisan.”

Masih ada sisa tawa di suara Tobio, namun keheranan itu memuncak, sejak kapan si _setter_ jenius itu berkata dengan nada yang tidak penuh emosi negatif padanya (yang setahunya ia hanya melakukan itu pada _partner_ (homo)nya, siapa lagi jika bukan Shouyou)?

Meskipun, itu membuatnya sedikit merasa senang.

_Kenapa, ya?_

 

 

Yang dapat Kei tangkap akhir-akhir ini, mungkin otak Tobio telah melenceng dari tempatnya.

Di hari selanjutnya, Kei membawa kotak bekalnya menuju ke atas atap dan ia berniat mendengarkan musiknya sembari memakan bekalnya dan ia dapat membayangkan betapa nikmatnya makan ditemani hembusan angin tanpa suara yang mengganggu (—sedikit perkecualian untuk Tadashi, mungkin), dan ia. Mendapati. Sang _Setter_. Membuka bungkusan rotinya dan memandanginya, seolah ia sedang  menunggu seseorang untuk diajak makan bersama.

Inginnya ia mendudukkan diri di tempat di mana tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjangkaunya sekarang, namun angin apa yang membawanya untuk duduk di dekat pemilik tatapan mata yang kejam bak diktator—baik dalam simile, metafora maupun denotasi, ia membuka kotak makannya dan menyilakan kakinya.

Selamat makan.

Mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan, mengunyah makanan masing-masing, Kei dengan musik _rock_ yang ia setel dengan suara yang cukup keras, mengabaikan keberadaan Tobio yang tak juga menghilang—ia sedang malas untuk memprovokasinya—ia malas jika ia harus gagal seperti kemarin, dan ketimbang menghabiskan energinya untuk hal yang tak terlalu penting, ia lebih suka untuk diam.

“—shima. Tsukishima. Brengsek.”

Ia menoleh, menjeda lagunya dan ia mendapati tatapan Tobio yang makin buruk untuknya, ia menghela nafas lagi dan ia rasa tatapannya yang sekarang cukup bisa menandinginya, “Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia, hamba tidak mendengar Yang Mulia berbicara.”

“Katakan sekali lagi.”

Ini dia, ia menyeringai puas. Ini dia Tobio yang biasanya.

“Jadi, apa yang mau kaubicarakan denganku? Waktuku tidak hanya untukmu, kamu tahu.”

Ia mendengar Tobio menggerutu, dan menjawabnya dengan nada cepat, “Lagu apa yang kau dengarkan, dasar sial.”

“... _Crawling_. Linkin Park.”

“Oh.” Tobio mengangguk-angguk, memalingkan wajah darinya dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan, sejenak kemudian pun mereka masih dilanda keheningan dan Kei, sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa Tobio mendadak ingin mengetahui hal yang bisa dibilang termasuk urusan pribadinya. “Aku lebih suka—uh.”

Kei tahu bahwa Tobio hendak memberitahu tentang seleranya dan karena ia tak jadi melakukannya, hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk memanas-manasinya. Lagi.

Tobio meninggalkannya, dan ia masih bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan sang Raja temperamental yang satu ini.

 

 

Ini seratus persen salah.

“Nih.”

Satu set album Linkin Park yang terbaru dan ia masih belum sempat untuk membelinya disodorkan oleh Tobio untuknya.

Itu di kelasnya, dengan para cewek yang (lagi-lagi) berbisik-bisik melihat mereka berdua dan Tadashi yang benar-benar jantungan di tempat, matanya hampir saja copot dari tempatnya jika ia tidak berhati-hati, _ya ampun ini kan salah satu dari daftar keinginannya tahun ini dan sampai hari ini dia belum mendapatkannya_.

“Err, kau baik-baik saja?” Ini bukanlah sejenis provokasi karena, dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali atas kelakuan Tobio akhir-akhir ini yang tidak pernah selayaknya dia: _shortcake_ stroberi, menanyai apa yang sedang didengarkannya dan satu set album keinginannya.

Ia tidak tahu sekarang—mendadak Kageyama Tobio sulit ditebaknya dan ia tidak terlalu menyukai situasi ini, ia mendengar Tobio menjawabnya, dengan gerutuan samar yang terdengar, “Ambil saja kenapa. Ini hadiah.”

Sepertinya ia butuh kacamata baru.

Hadiah? Seorang _Kageyama Tobio_ , memberikannya _hadiah_?

Ia menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu, saat ia menoleh ke Tadashi, ia tahu orang itu sama bingungnya dengannya.

Ia terdiam sejenak.

“Err, terima kasih—kurasa?”

 

 

Ia lihat Tobio tersenyum tipis.

 

 

“Hinata.” Kei menggamit lengan Shouyou yang sedang berbicara dengan Tobio, sebenarnya itu adalah setengah paksaan, lebih seperti bahwa ia menyeret Shouyou, dan yah, pemandangan langka nan aneh yang lain. “Kita harus bicara.”

“Hah?” Shouyou yang terseret mencoba memberontak, “Jangan buat aku terdengar semacam pacarmu!”

Kei tidak membalasnya—buat apa ia membalas si berisik Shouyou.

Meskipun begitu, ia cukup baik untuk melepas Shouyou dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri, pada akhirnya, ada harga diri yang harus dipertaruhkan dan meskipun ia tak terlalu yakin, mungkin ia tidak ingin harapannya dihancurkan ... ?

Harapan apa?

Dia bukan orang bodoh, sih ... dan mungkin ia mengharapkan arti lain di balik pemberian itu?

“Apa?” Shouyou membuka pembicaraan dengan mulut cemberut.

“Kageyama kenapa, sih?”

“... Kamu nggak tahu?”

 

 

“Kamu nggak peka, ya, Tsukishima.”

 

 

“Gagal.”

“Hah?”

Tobio bersandar di sebelah mesin minuman otomatis, menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan santai meskipun tidak, karena tangan itu terlihat ingin sekali meremas kotak itu saat itu juga.

Kei mengambil susu kotaknya, berniat untuk pergi saat itu juga jika saja ia tak melihat tatapan buruk itu yang mengunci langkahnya.

“Kok kamu nggak bisa mengerti, sih?”

Ia menarik Kei dan Kei ingin rasanya untuk balas membantingnya—siapa yang sudi ditahan di antara dinding dan orang kedua, namun entahlah, tidak ada yang mau menjalankan perintah otaknya.

“Kalau kubuat pendek saja—bagaimana?”

“Apa yang kamu maksud?”

Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir yang lain, membuat sebuah ciuman yang sama sekali tidak lembut, namun ia sedikit banyak masih belum terlalu paham—

“Akumenyukaimu, brengsek.”

 

 

Telinga Tobio memerah.

— _Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> ................. lempari saya dengan ember /nak


End file.
